


Is it bad if I pretend?

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Is this a love or a disaster? Two things can be true. [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Relationships, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: A supernatural boyfriend squad, a faerie blessed human, Unrequited love that is requited but They're idiots, and the start of either a tragedy or a love story. We're not sure yet, but it should be fun to watch.Also known as a shameless laoft self insert where in I change my name, gender, and style but very few other things.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Character(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: Is this a love or a disaster? Two things can be true. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Is it bad if I pretend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926279) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> This is part of a series.  
> I got permission from the original author of love and other fairytales (@Tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors on tumblr. And @sodoroses here) before posting this, because that seemed like the thing to do.
> 
> I have no excuse. 
> 
> I also have no shame.

Bailey would like to point out that they were not at fault for the day’s relizations, and if Virgil hadn’t smiled at them like that, nothing would be wrong. They were used to pining uselessly after Roman, Logan, and Patton, they had been since seven, even after they moved away, but now they’re back. Now there’s Virgil dating the boys their hopeless on, and a new boy to pine over. Perfect.

“So?” Angie says, looking up from painting Elliot’s nails, “I still think you should just tell them.”

“But I can’t!” Bailey protests, and they can’t, not now!

“Well, you’re capable,” Elliot says, “And they would never be mad at you.”

“Have you met me? I’ve tried tellin’ them!” Bailey says, and the way their voice strangles is just a little pitiful. “ ‘sdies, last time I tried tellin’ them I ended up talking about how they’re Sickeningly adorable and if they don’t stop making cow eyes I was gonna puke.”

Elliot winces, their own face turning more sympathetic.

Angie just scoffs “Oh my god, Bailey, either tell them, or shut up about it!”

The look they level her with is aggressively teasing, not unfriendly but a little mean, as one is to their friends, “You whine about Jessamine.”

“Jess isn’t someone I’ve pined after for years, Jess is my crush I met online.”

“Meh meh meh meh,” Bailey scoffs, making their hand move as is it were talking, mocking Angie.

“Mature,” 

Elliot giggles, “Bailey!”

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’m immature.”

“Yeah, you are.” Angie sighs, “You got two choices here toots, either tell them and worst case scenario it’s a little awkward for a while, or you could sit here and suffer.”

“I like the second one,” Bailey says quickly, “Then only I’m awkward.”

Elliot sighs, shaking their head, “Oh, c’mon Bailey.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll sick Thomas on you.”

“I said I’d think about it!” Bailey snorts, “Lemme think?”

“Fine, fine.”

And they go back to what they were doing before, Elliot settled on Angie’s bed, Bailey sprawled on their back on the floor, Angie painting Elliot’s nails black. Music playing from Bailey’s phone, softly, Elliot humming along gently.

Thomas would be over in an hour, then two hours after that the whole group, a big slumber party before spring break ended, and Angie’s house was the spot this time, her parents deciding to take a shift with the teens. 

“Did I tell you about the new stone I found?” Bailey asks suddenly.

“No, what is it?” Elliot asks, as they know is polite, but also out of interest.

“Dunno, it’s cool though, I’ll show you later.”

Angie blows on Elliot’s nails, wondering how on earth she can be friends with Bailey sometimes.

The door opens to one of Angie’s mothers, “Hey guys, everyone okay? Any one want any snacks?”

“No, thank you Maria,” BAiley smiles.

“Of course,” Maria nods then, “Honey are you sure the floor is comfortable?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay if you say so baby,” Maria sighs, slipping away and shutting the door again.

“Twenty bucks Bailey ends up asleep on one of their boyfriends.” Angie says suddenly, looking gleeful.”

“Twenty bucks and a coke I don’t.”

The duo share a look then turn to Elliot waiting expectantly.

“Virgil’s love and affection?”

“No, you can’t gamble that,” Bailey scoffs.

“You be the judge then,” Angie says simply.

“Yeah!”

\-------

By the time The Disaster ™ takes place, BAiley has sprawled herself across the living room floor, head in Kai’s lap while he pretends he either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, having already given a token protest.

Virgil looks down at her, smiling, “Do you just attach yourself to someone at all times?”

“No.”

“Yes,” Kai scoffs, “Go bother the boyfriends.”

And thus ends Kai’s quiet endurance of Bailey’s shenanigans, but that’s okay. She rolls her eyes, rolling off Kai, her head knocking Virgil’s foot, and he chuckles slowly, smile widening slightly.

And oh, oh no. She is not doing this. She is not in love with him too. 

She’s in love with Virgil too.

Oh god no.

“You okay?” He asks, and his voice is always low, but this time it’s extra rumbly and she nearly squeaks.

“Bailey?” Elliot asks, poking her.

“Uh- yeah?” She blinks, looking to Elliot.

“Virgil has said your name three times now,” Logan says, leaning closer, reaching a hand out, “May I check your temperature?”

“Uh-”

Angie puts the back of her hand to Bailey’s forehead quickly, “I got them Lo, they’re fine.”

“She,” BAiley says softly, “Right now.”

“She’s fine.” Angie says.

Virgil just stares at them, and his gaze is always a little heavy, or maybe that’s just her who thinks so. But he watches her, and she feels distinctly uncomfortable, she wishes she was a better actor, but her face has always worked against her unless she had actively rehearsed something to muscle memory.

“And you are sure you are well?” Logan asks.

Bailey nods, making her face turn into a teasing look, she’s practiced that one enough it should fool the others. Though Angie, Elliot, and Virgil don’t seem convinced, even when she speaks in an even voice, “Yeah, of course, you worried about me Lo?”

“Of course I am,” Logan says, “You are my friend.”

Bailey can’t help the way she reacts, actually jerking back, her face as if she’s been slapped. And the residing silence thickens, she nearly laughs, because it’s funny. Usually she has slightly better control, but here she is, unsteady, newly in realization, and just their friend.

“Oh, Bailey,” Elliot says softly.

She does laugh at that, strangled and high, the others stare at her as if she’s either a flighty pet, or has grown a second head.

“Honey,” Patton starts, reaching out to touch her shoulder and when he does she tenses, “I think you need to tell us what’s going on.”

“I-”

“Bailey,” Roman says, “C’mon, no one here’s going to judge you.”

“Roman is right,” Logan says.

“He is,” Virgil nods.

“Nothing, I’m just- I’ve not been taking my medication, and you know I hear everything said, Angie’s parrot has a very bad temper.”

“Just because you can lie,” Virgil says, “Does not mean you should.”

“I’d rather not talk about it then,” Bailey says.

“Honey,” Patton says, squeezing her shoulder gently, “I really think-”

“Patton please,” Bailey says sharper than she meant, “I’ll talk this out, but this is a Claire thing, not a y’all thing.”

It’s Patton’s turn to flinch back, and Bailey nearly reaches out to apologize, but the way he looks, she almost wants to kiss the misery from his face and then life, and she can not be trusted.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

“Well, is anyone else hungry?” Kai asks, “I could go for some food.”

The others begin to agree, and Bailey excuses herself to the restroom, she settles on the floor, back against the door and lights off, she sighs, starting a breathing exercise.

She rejoins the group twenty minutes later, just as dinner is being served, and no one points out her long absence, though ANgie does take her hand under the table gently.

Virgil continues to watch her, though she ignores him as best she can, without being outright rude. 

Bailey happily salts her fries, she has always been a little salt crazy, she jokes it’s to make up for Logan’s inability to eat it.   
  


“So Bailey,” Emile prods, “You said you had a story about the bruised knuckles and cheek from last week?”

Bailey snorts, “He was hitting on Ally.”

“No.”

“Yes, so I told him back off, he didn’t. Then he did.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Remy gasps, “Bailey I’m disappointed!”

She rolls her eyes.

“Ally should have shown him a knife,” Virgil says, as if this is normal.

“She doesn't have a knife.”

“I could give her one.”

“No,” Bailey says, “You will not.”

“I think-”

“No. She’s getting mama’s for christmas. So no.”

“Oh,” Roman blinks, ‘She gets- Oh wow.”

Bailey just hums then, “So, Em, how’s dating a delinquent?”

“He isn’t a delinquent!” Emile says, “He’s sweet!”

“So’s antifreeze,” She deadpans, and that sets Kai off laughing.

Emile just sighs, “So? Apple pie is sweet.”

“So was Snowwhite’s apple I bet.”

It continues like this, playful bantering, and still, Virgil watches her. And she can’t decide if she minds or not. 

By the time they’re all changed, and settled about the living room, Bailey is settled between Virgil and Logan, and that was a separate situation that involved a game of duck duck goose, but it would be weird to move.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Virgil asks softly again.

“Uh- yeah, of course.” Bailey nods.

“Liar.”

“Well, what do you want me to say, Virge?” She hisses.

“The truth.”

“I am a queer disaster, that enough?” She says sharply then sighs, “I’m sorry- that was harsh.”

“It was,” Virgil nods then, “Just- you are not in danger, are you?”

“I’m not, I promise you Virgil, I am not in danger.”

Virgil’s eyes blow wide, he can feel the chill of magic, “You shouldn’t do that.”

“I did.”

“Bailey,” He groans, and she knows it’s exasperation.

A moment then, Patton’s voice breaks through, “Alright Bailey, who do you like?”

Bailey blinks, “I thought we were playing truth or dare?”

“We’re playing truth or truth now,” Logan says.

“Okay?” Bailey blinked then, “I like all of you, you’re great friends.”

“Not what I meant kiddo,” Patton says, “But that’s sweet!”

“Alright- Ellie, favourite animal?”

“Bat, Remy,” Elliot says, and BAiley tunes back out, answering questions when asked more on autopilot.

Internally she begins to freak out a bunch, because she is not supposed to be in love with any of the boyfriend squad, all of them are also awful.

She doesn't realize that she’s falling asleep until Patton starts playing with her hair and she pries her eyes open, “Hngh- Patty?”

“Hey honey,” PAtton smiles.

“‘S bright.”

“I know,” Patton says softly.

“Stop flirtin’,” Kai grumps, and even he isn’t sure of it’s teasing or a command.

“Shud up,” BAiley groans, “Or I'll take your nico nico knee caps.”

“Just go to sleep,” Angie groans.

“No- ‘m not-”

“Don’t say you’re not sleepy,” She scolds Bailey, “Literally you are falling asleep on Logan’s chest right now.”

“Comfy.”

“That is-” Logan’s voice sounds odd, “Good!”

Bailey falls asleep quickly, warm, comfortable, safe, and her hair being played with. Yes, life is looking up.

Monday finds Bailey at school, back in his typical leather and metal outfits. His hair shoved into a beanie with a snarky phrase or other on it. Usually playful, he’s cranky this morning, the sense he isn’t going to enjoy the day inescapable, even when he saw Logan and Roman, nothing good seems like it will come from today.

English is boring, because it is a work period and they already finished the assignment, so when Elliot comes in on their office assistant shift to fetch him, Bailey is relieved to be free of the silent class.

That relief comes crashing down the moment the desk lady tells her why she’s been brought down here, “Your aunt is in a coma.”

“What?”

“Claire is in a Coma Bailey,” Ms.Shapiro says again.

“Oh-,” BAiley shushes then, “I need to go see her.”

“I-”

“I’m eighteen I can sign myself out, can’t I?”

“Well- yes, of course-”

“I need to go,” Bailey says swiftly, “Thank you.”

Bailey signs himself out before signing his sisters out too, and texting the group chat that they’re going to be busy and stay safe.

Everything seems muted but too much all at once, even when he takes Ev and Ally home, it’s empty, and telling them is awful because Ally burts into tears and Ev looks as if someone struck her.

He tries to soothe his sisters, really, but how can he soothe them if he can’t soothe himself? What he wouldn’t give for Patton to be in town and not the faerie hill, but he’s okay, just fine in fact. Bailey has no issues, the world is still spinning, and he has work tomorrow.

And if he saw anyone else he’d break down and he is not doing that, thank you.

Except, Angie is throwing open the door, spare key brandished in the air, “I got Patton and Virgil!”

“What?”

“Angie,” Ally says, and she’s got thick tears streaming her face, “Angie!”

“Ally,” Angie says softly, “Oh baby.”

And really, BAiley is not surprised Ally seeks out Angie, he is more surprised Ev went to her room.

“Bailey,” Patton says strangled, “You’re crying.”

“Oh, am I?” Bailey wipes at his eyes, and his hands come away wet, “Huh.”

“Bailey-”

Ev reappears downstairs, “We have an issue.”

“What now?”  
  


“The cat won’t come out from Claire’s room.”

“She’ll come out in time,” Bailey soothes then, “I should start on dinner-”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Virgil says sharply, “Sit down, Someone else can feed you-”

“Let him cook, sweetheart,” Patton says finally, “Please.”

“Patt-”

“Let Bailey cook,” Ally and Angie chorus, and Bailey uses their distraction to slip his way into the kitchen and start gathering ingredients.

And he thinks he’s gotten away with it too, for all of two minutes before Virgil is behind him, looming in that way that he does when he’s worried, not- threatening- but still puts most people on edge.

He sighs, turning from where he’s separating the onion’s from their skin, “Yes, Virgil?”

“You should sit down.”

“And you should be in court.”

“That- is irrelevant.”

Bailey snorts then, “Look, I appreciate you worryin’, but I’ll be fine. ‘Sides, you don’ gotta worry ‘bout me,” Bailey lays his accent on thick, hoping it’ll district Virgil from the blatant lie.

It does not, if the way Virgil moves closer but hovers just on the edge of his personal space. 

“Am I not convincin’?”

“Not particularly.”

Bailey laughs softly, “Fair ‘nough.”

“Your accent is- heavier?”

Bailey shrugs, “Mama ‘nd them are from tennessee, y’know, our great aunt Sylvie lived here, so we’re all born here, but- sometimes I can control it, sometimes I can’t.”

“So?”

“I dunno.” Bailey sighs then, “I miss her.”

“Who?”

“Mama,” BAiley gives a little half shrug, letting his gaze meet Virgil’s finally, “I miss her, and dad.”

“Oh.”

Bailey’s head snaps around rather suddenly, then, “Oh Bubbles, will you stop fussin’ about your tail for two seconds?!”

“Bailey are you okay?”

Bailey nods, “Sorry Belize Bubbles is upstairs whining about her tail’s tangled state.”

“Your- cat?”

“Yes.”

“I was unaware you had a familiar.”

“I don’t.”

“Then- how?”

Bailey just chuckles, eyes still wet but at least he’s distracted some, “Long story.”

“Okay.”

“Your sisters talk a lot, by the way,” He says to Virgil, as if this is perfectly normal.

“What-”

Bailey turns back to cooking, letting Virgil process, and he tries to ignore the way Virgil’s gaze lingers on him. Because he is not going to get his hopes up, especially not now.

\-------

Really BAiley should know better than to do this, but three weeks of her aunt in a coma, and being told Claire probably won’t ever wake up, is enough to make her do something stupid. 

But here she is, under the hanging tree with a full moon above her, ready to gamble away almost anything to get back her aunt.

An unseelie sits under the tree, looking up at her, he tilts his head, “And what do you want mortal?”

Bailey sits across from him, “My aunt was in a car crash, she is in a coma the doctors say she will not wake from. I wish for her to awaken the same as she was before she was in the car crash, fully healthy and no memory loss.”

The man sighs then, “Most mortals your age ask for other things. How much do you desire this then?”

“More than almost anything.”

The man sighs, “You do know it is foolish to make a deal then?”

“I do, but prayer only does so much.”

“Very well. I will heal you aunt to full health with intact bodily functions and memories, but in return you will bear a child for me.”

“Am- Am I allowed to help with the kid?” She asks softly.

“If you are kind to it, yes, of course.”

“Then you have yourself a deal.” Bailey says firmly, head high and stomach churning.

The man grabs her wrist, in a surprisingly comforting grip before pulling her forward to firmly press his lips against hers. 

She pulls back quickly, “SI uhm- Is that it?”

“For now,” He nods, “Though I suppose there are a few other matters.”

“Like?”

“You may call me Ash.”

Bailey nods, “You may call me Star.”

“Well, star, May I have your aunt’s name?”

“Why?”

“I cannot find her to heal otherwise.”

“Claire. Claire Jhonson.” Bailey says softly then, “Thank you.”

He chuckles, “You are the prince’s painter, aren’t you?”

“I- I do paint some, but I don’t remember being his.”

A laugh, “So you are. Does he know you’re here?”

“No.”

Ash looks her over, “You are Vinny’s wild cat.”

“That I am.”

He sighs then, “Go home, tomorrow your aunt will wake when the sun is at its highest, In one moon I will come to discuss your bearing of my child.”

Bailey nods, pushing to her feet, with the distinct sense she’s either made a horrible mistake, or a friend for life. She’s not sure yet, it might be both honestly.

\-------

The hours following Claire’s ‘miraculous’ recovery are spent in celebration, until someone asks the inevitable how, and now one has any proof or worldly idea.

Except this is whickhills, so they know someone made a deal.   
  


Which leads to people wondering who.

And people who know him, know it was almost definitely Bailey.

But that is not a point of importance yet, no one is sure how to broach the topic, so they all sit there and try to pretend nothing is wrong or strange.

But really, even Bailey knows this can’t last, he has to face the music for his choices, but he isn’t sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Bailey was supposed to be the emotionally competent one, but no no feelings. Only bad choices.  
> Anyways, keep an eye out for more because there will be more. It is inevitable.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @starshineandbooks


End file.
